Neither Here Nor There Fringe 4x01 Recap Poem
by gameoff
Summary: This is a funny rhyming poem recapping the Fringe episode Neither Here Nor There.  Spoilers through 4x01.


A/N: I like to recap Fringe episodes in funny rhyming poems. It's a full recap so spoilers through 4x01. Reviews are appreciated.

*It was originally written in 4 line stanzas but I have had trouble getting it to post that way.

* * *

><p>We waited months for Season Four, wondering what the powers that be had in store<p>

Would our brown haired hero really cease to exist? But, what kind of show would it be Peter-less?

Neither Here Nor There, an appropriate name, maybe there will be an end to the guessing games

But this is Fringe and it's never easy, I'm sure this episode will only serve to tease me.

Olivia and her alternate are exchanging files, sniping at each other, all the while

Faux says it must suck to be so alone, when she was Olivia she missed her home

Olivia says "Bitch please, just because you lived my life doesn't mean you know me"

As they part ways there is a shimmer, behind Olivia a flash of Peter does glimmer

At a restaurant the Observers meet, although neither one of them appears to eat

Although the old timeline was rendered askew, traces of Peter are still bleeding through

December says, "You must come up with a plan. They cannot know the boy lived to be a man."

September vows to make it right, as he was the one who originally caused this oversight

In Hartford Connecticut a familiar face we see, it's none other than Agent Lincoln Lee

His partner, Robert, is only half dressed, blaming a malfunctioning toaster for his lateness

His children swarm Lincoln as he walks in the kitchen, he pauses to give them attention

Lincoln finally manages to wrangle their Dad so they can be off to catch guys that are bad.

Soon they are in hot pursuit, chasing someone across a roof

Then into a building they do run, splitting up and drawing their guns

Lincoln gets a weapon pointed at his head, but thinking quick, he cuffs the guy to a railing instead

He yells to Robert, alerting him of his capture, to him, Robert doesn't answer

Lincoln finds Robert flat on the ground, and beside him a strange looking man kneeling down

The guy takes off and Lincoln follows, but the eerie man escapes through a window

Lincoln heads back to check on Robert, it's too late, this world he has departed

Robert's face is looking grim, his teeth and veins showing through his skin

Olivia and Astrid arrive to inspect the damage, Olivia noting how Robert's face is ravished

Astrid tries to communicate with Walter at the lab, but her cell phone keeps squelching instead

Olivia meets Lincoln as two Observers watch, although once Lincoln knew her, now he does not

Olivia says they are taking the body to a secret destination, Lincoln is angry she won't reveal the location

When Lincoln wants to speak to a higher-up, Olivia says she's it, with her he's stuck

She drives away in her SUV, Lincoln commits her license plate to memory

At the lab Walter complains of a bad vibe, the feeling's been there since they bridged with the Other Side

Then Walter grouses about Walternate, Astrid points out there is probably mutual hate

Suddenly between Walter and Gene, a staticy flash of Peter is seen

No one notices as they continue to talk, then through the doors Agent Lee walks

Walter doesn't even bat an eye, just hands Lincoln a dead bird, then makes it fly

Although it appears very much alive, Walter explains it's still dead inside

Olivia demands to know why Lincoln is there, at about that time the bird falls out of the air

He came looking for answers, to locate her he tapped traffic cameras

Olivia threatens to call his boss, Lincoln has contacts too, he scoffs

A newspaper journalist would love to know about Walter and his flying dead bird show

Broyles calls before either can cash in on their threat, there's a new crime scene that Olivia must inspect

When Lincoln wants to go Olivia declares, "No way," then changes her mind and says "Okay."

Once they get to the scene, Walter watches the proceedings on a TV screen

He tells her she must check the victim's anus, Astrid thinks, _Damn, this job is heinous_

Nadine Park is the new victim's name, she was on her way home from taking the train

It is thought the attack came from the backseat, causing her to swerve into a lamppost on the street

The only witness is hesitant, she is afraid to reveal what she saw of the accident

Finally she shows a picture she took, it's Robert's killer, that murdering crook!

Olivia reveals the body count is quite high, more than three, four or even five

With some in-depth questions and a signature on the line, Lincoln's clearance takes a huge incline

They enter a room lined with bodies on steel tables, finding a link between them, they are so far unable

Lincoln mentions Robert had Crohn's disease, Broyles looks thoughtful, then he leaves

September shops at a used electronics store, the owner asks what he needs the equipment for

September cocks his head in that Observer way, "To erase someone from time," he does say

At the lab Walter cannot be found, Olivia and Astrid split up to track him down

The tank has splashing coming from within, Walter climbs out, soaked to the skin

Walter says, "There was a man, but he disappeared," Walter hid in the tank out of fear

Olivia calms him with a steady hand, assuring him he is safe from the man

Walter notices Nadine was engaged, he remarks how sad it is when love is upstaged

The test results are coming in, the victims' diseases were caused by heavy metal poisoning

In the middle of his explanation, he informs Astrid of his pant-less situation

She goes to get his missing clothing articles, Walter explains that the blood of the victims' no longer had metal particles

With the dead count so high, the killer must be needing metal in a large supply

But what it is being used for remains to be seen, who knows what's behind this evil scheme

In a lab, somewhere else, a man in a white shirt injects himself

He jots some notes in his book, then waits to find out if his experiment took

Olivia explains that Fringe doesn't return victims who are dead, their families are told they are missing instead

Lincoln is uncomfortable with this, "People die, sometimes twice," Walter states with a hiss

Olivia says there is too much paperwork that comes into play, that's why they have to do it that way

By looking at several clues, they decide commuter train stations is how the killer picks his next to-do

Astrid advises Broyles of this new information, and to send teams of agents to the nearby stations

Lincoln doesn't hesitate when Olivia says 'Come', to catch up with her he nearly has to run

The man in the other lab is getting some results, he grows a new fingernail, then pulls it off

Just when I think that's about as gross as it gets, he grins maniacally in the mirror and his face is a mess

His skin is translucent with a purplish hue, his eyes are sunken, his nose almost blue

He is quite pleased with the turn of events, his smile so wide, his cheeks might split

While inside the car they wait, Olivia tells Lincoln of her old partner's fate

His skin problem resembled Robert's a lot, so almost the same, only not

That's how Walter originally came into her life, but he couldn't save her partner's strife

The radio chirps, advising the suspect has been seen, Olivia and Lincoln go to find the team

When they get there one agent is already dead, the other has been shot and is bleeding bad

Lincoln stays to help him out, Olivia leaves him and enters the warehouse

In a very Fringe-like twist, the man inside ignites his notes with a flame from his wrist

He and Olivia fight and she goes down, but eventually manages to discharge into him round after round

Lincoln is nervous until he learns, it was not Olivia's life that was adjourned

The agent who was wounded manages to speak, "There's another one" he says in a voice so meek

Lincoln spins around super quick, and catches a glimpse of the lunatic

They fire at each other and the man goes down, he is now dead and sirens are heard in the background

Lincoln wishes who these things are was more clear cut, Olivia says "Not who, but what."

Beside a building a woman stands, sharing the same sickly skin as the man

A moment passes and her face is not quite as dark, in fact she resembles Nadine Park

She disappears through the doorway of the building, her creepy vibe still unyielding

Lincoln Lee is back in Hartford, he opens a box containing Robert's badge and ID card

Over at Harvard in Walter's lab, Astrid tries to make sense of the notes that were burned so bad

It reminds Walter of a book he read, every Wednesday, in St. Claire's, he said

Lincoln drops in but doesn't have candy, he thinks Olivia releasing Robert's body was pretty dandy

Walter finds a disc in the corpse before him, he says it's a hybrid but this version is human

The tech he has removed is not from here, not China either because that would make things too clear

Olivia feels it's time to clue Lincoln in, she gets him an ID and then they get full body scanned

Olivia speaks in a bit of a riddle, sometimes the search for answers leaves you with little

Faux comes down on an elevator, says she'll look into the tech and get back to Olivia later

She and Lincoln do not speak, she just looks him up and down from head to feet

In this room that bridged blue and red, Lincoln sees a Zeppelin flying overhead

He's a bit overwhelmed by all these twists, first unknown tech, shapeshifters and now this?

September waits outside on a bench, while Walter makes a drink to make him less tense

He bids Tommy/Timmy goodnight, heads off to bed but leaves on the light

September powers up his electronic device, then turns it off again after thinking twice

He shuts the case with a click, and leaves without working his Observer magic

In his bed Walter's eyes are getting heavy, for sleep he is nearly ready

He turns off the TV, about to go Night-night, then suddenly he screams in fright

Peter's reflection was on the screen, just staring out, very serene

Tim comes running when Walter freaks out, then he dashes off again to go get help.

So Peter has not returned yet, I wonder where his time is being spent?

Maybe he's in limbo or in yet another universe, and now poor Walter thinks he's cursed

Everyone is different without Peter around, hopefully his existence will soon be found

This is just the beginning, many more episodes to go, I can't wait for the next show!


End file.
